An apparatus that decreases a share rate of regenerative braking accompanying a decrease in a vehicle speed and increases a share rate of frictional braking by the amount of decrease in the regenerative braking is already known as a vehicle control apparatus that coordinates regenerative braking and frictional braking to obtain a braking force (for example, see Patent Document 1). According to the aforementioned vehicle control apparatus, when switching from regenerative braking to frictional braking, to prevent insufficient deceleration due to a response delay with respect to a command value of the frictional braking, the rate of decrease in the regenerative braking torque is controlled in accordance with a response delay of the frictional braking torque.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-196064